


You may have loved before (But you'll love me yet)

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Series: The Age of the Wolf & the Kraken [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, rape mentioned, they'll fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: A marriage proposal. One of convenience. To protect two hearts who have been hurt before. Sansa isn't sure how this happened. She isn't sure if she's getting to regret it.But thats another story.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Yara Greyjoy/Daenerys Targaryen, Yara Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Series: The Age of the Wolf & the Kraken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081073
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	You may have loved before (But you'll love me yet)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don't know how I stumbled into this ship but I did.

When she hears that Lady Yara Greyjoy is visiting Winterfell, she isn’t really sure how to feel. The last time they had spoken had been when they were deciding who would take the throne in Kings Landing. She had been wounded by the loss of the Dragon Queen and hurt by those around her who had supported Jon Snow and Tyrion.

Yara was similar to Theon in many ways. Especially the Theon before Ramsey. She was outspoken and brash. She was fierce and vulgar at times but there was a softness underneath that exterior. I softness, Sansa somewhat expects the Dragon Queen had seen in the privacy of her own quarters.

She thinks of Margaery. Beautiful, soft Margaery.

Then she pushes those thoughts away.

For she was ash now, along with the future they had once dreamt of.

But she was the Queen of the North now. Her wounded heart had been healing with time and she was putting herself back together again.

Now to Find Yara.

She walked through Winterfell, greeting the people around her as she walked through. Her silver gown, flowing down her tall frame and her crown shimmered slightly in the light of the summer. Winter was coming but the summer sun greeted Sansa like an old friend.

She found Yara by the Weirwood tree. Sansa’s guards alerted Yara to her presence and the woman turned to her. Sansa took in the Ironborn woman. Yara managed to look even stronger than the last time she saw her, a black leather tunic with the Greyjoy Sigel on her left shoulder, black leather trousers, and boots. She managed to look fierce as always with a regal air around her.

“Your Majesty.” Yara greeted her, bowing in front of her in an exaggerated manner, which Sansa couldn’t help but smirk at.

“Have some respect.” A guard behind Sansa spat. Yara looked up, a smirk on her face.

“Well your Queen seems to find it amusing, so I suggest you shut your mouth.” Sansa could feel the guard reaching for his sword and sighed.

“You may leave us.” Sansa said sternly. “I believe if Lady Yara were here to kill me, she no doubt would have tried already.”

“Are you saying I lack patience?” Yara replied, pretending to be shocked. “My Queen, I assure you, I have a lot of patience for beautiful women.”

“I’m sure you do, Lady Greyjoy.” Sansa turned to watch her guards leave the wood. She watched as Yara reached out to touch the Weirwood tree.

“I’m not going to pretend I didn’t think about it,” Yara says softly. “After Daenerys was murdered, it was just one loss too many for me for a while, losing Theon and then the Queen I would have willingly died for, I thought about sneaking into Winterfell and killing you in return.”

“What changed your mind?” Sansa asked, curious. She wasn’t afraid. She had spent so many years being afraid of being killed, of being beaten, of being raped. She knew when someone was going to hurt her. She’d trained herself to know.

The only person, Yara Greyjoy appeared to be hurting, was herself.

“Theon.” Yara looked away from the tree and towards the Queen. “He would have followed you anywhere you went, I know what you went through together, I know how you became who you are now, he’d never forgive me, wherever he is, if I hurt the only Wolf left at Winterfell.”

“Theon was a good man and he watched me go through unbearable pain and I did him.” Grief overtook Sansa for a moment as she remembered Theon. Felt hit arms around her. He was her friend. Her brother.

“I know.” Yara grimaced slightly. “You were kind to him when you didn’t need to be and I thank you for that.”

“I thank you for letting him return to fight for us.” Sansa replies. “Now, Lady Greyjoy, tell me why you’re here.”

“He used to tell me about this tree and about the Starks, how close you all where, reckon he wished our family was like that.” Yara chuckled. “I wasn’t always the best sister, but I tried to be, even when he was a fucking a coward.”

Sansa watches her carefully, waiting for Yara to get to her point.

“When I lost him, it devastated me as I’m sure it did you.” She Ironborn sighed. “Then your brother murdered the Dragon Queen and I was just about ready to murder every last fucking Stark I could find.”

“And?” Sansa was growing impatient. Yara was talking in circles, she knew she wanted to kill the Starks. She knew she hated Sansa for what happened to Daenerys.

“I found this.” Yara bends down to pull something out the leather Satchel that Sansa hadn’t noticed. “Found it when we were all digging around kings landing after the war, I took it from what Cersei had left of Margaery’s things, I didn’t know what to do with it for a while but it took me time to realise that you and I aren’t really that different.”

She handed Sansa the green leatherbound diary. A red ribbon wrapped around it. She knew what it was the moment she had seen the red ribbon. This was Margaery’s most prized possession.

It was her diary.

Sansa undid the ribbon and wrapped it around her wrist. She opened the page in the middle and found Margaery writing about the first night she slept together. She reads about how Margaery adored Sansa’s hair and the way she moaned at the slightest of touch.

She shuts the diary and closes her eyes.

“You didn’t come here to kill me, you came here to hurt me,” Sansa says softly, as she opened her eyes to wrap the ribbon around her the leather-bound journal. “I adored her, she adored me, but she played the game of thrones and she lost, her love for power was bigger than her love for me.”

“Don’t you think, I know how that feels?” Yara laughed but not unkindly. “I know you know Sansa, about why I was so heartbroken when Daenerys was killed, I warmed her bed many a night but she did not love me enough, to not chase that throne to her fucking death.”

They were both silent for a moment. Yara moved to lean against the tree and Sansa’s fingers trailed against the leatherbound journal.

“What do you suggest Lady Greyjoy, do you propose friendship?” Sansa asked, swallowing as she tried to forget the way Margaery always seemed to smell of flowers and vanilla.

“No, My Queen.” Yara moved until she was kneeling before her. “I propose magic to be quite frank.””

“Marriage” Sansa’s mouth dropped open as she looked at the diamond in front of her.

“Yes, Sansa,” Yara smirked. “Marriage.”

“Are you mad?” The redhead looked at the Ironborn as she stood, the ring still in the middle of her hand. “You assume because we have both loved a woman, we should marry.”

“To be quite frank, I’ve loved more than one.” The woman smirked as Sansa rolled her eyes. “But no, those are not my reasons, will you please hear me out before you call your guards to throw me out?”

“I will hear you out Lady Greyjoy, then I will ask the Maester to have a look at you.” The Queen of the north huffed.

“You have been hurt by men before Lady Sansa, as have I, believe it or not.” Yara looked at her, eyes open and truthful. “You and I will never fall in love with men and we will never bend the knee for one, we will never marry one, marry me, combine the iron island and the north as one, it’ll break down any future rebellions.”

“And what of future heirs?” Sansa asked. One of her main complaints about Bran taking the throne had been the lack of an heir.

“I’m sure we can find someone to donate, or we could always adopt.” Yara shrugs.

“And what of our wedding night Lady Yara, what will you expect of me?” Sansa asks, watching as Yara shakes her head.

“Sansa, I will not take advantage of you, I will not hurt, I will do nothing you do not want me to do, I’m here, for Theon, for everyone we have lost to make sure we lose no one else and to keep a promise to my brother, to protect the Stark he loved the most.” Yara moves closer to Sansa. “I know you will need to check with advisors, I know you will need to no doubt put me through my paces to declare me worthy, but I promise you, Queen Sansa Stark, that I am no threat and that I am not here to hurt you.”

Sansa stands watched as the sunlight shines on Yara’s short brown hair. She watches the warrior standing before her, her future in her hands, her pride at risk. She tightens hold of the diary. She remembers the looks Yara and Daenerys would share in the warm room.

She remembers the men her advisors had paraded in front of her.

“Yes, Lady Yara Greyjoy, I accept your proposal, I will discuss it with my advisors and see if it is as good for the North as it will be for myself.” She takes the ring and places it in a pocket sowed into her dress.

“You won’t regret this, your majesty.” Yara smiles softly at her.

“Let’s hope I don’t.” She sighs as she turns to walk back into Winterfell.

_To be continued._


End file.
